


we'll make it to another day

by thequietcanadian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Through thick and thin they had each others backs.The story of how Ren met Nora and everything else that came after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Monty you affected me in so many ways and i don't even know were to begin in thanking you. I don't know if i'm going to continue this but me and a friend came up with this idea awhile hope you guys enjoy .:) find me on tumblr at the quietcanadian.

Ren was sitting at the dinner table when the Grimm had started attacking. He had felt the ground shook and the glass cup that had been on the table fell and shattered on the ground. His parents looked at each other for a moment before they heard the screams from outside. They quickly stood up from the table and strode over to a book shelf pulling on one. The back flew open revealing their weapons. Ren gaped at it for a moment. He had always wondered where his parents had kept their weapons when they weren't on a mission. Another blood-curdling scream pierced the air. A small whimper left him and with a start his parents realized what it meant. The peaceful town was being overrun and there their only son was standing right there. 

Ren's mother and father shared a glance sorrow in both their eyes. 

"Take him and get out of here," Ren's father said. His wife gave a nod and faster then Ren could blink his father was gone the only thing left of his presence was the ajar door and the melancholic atmosphere. 

"Ren, sweetheart, I need you to go upstairs and grab your backpack okay? Can you do that for me, my little Lotus?". Ren, although terrified, had a hunters bravery. He gave her a nod then ran up the stairs and into his room as fast as he could. He quickly grabbed his emergency bag from under the bed throwing it onto his shoulders. He got to the doorway before he paused glancing back at his bedroom. He ran back in grabbing his stuffed puma. He grabbed the framed picture of him and his parents celebrating his birthday. He shoved it into his bag while quickly running back down the stairs stuffed puma in hand. 

His mom gave him an impatient look as he met her back in the kitchen. her brown eyes quickly scanned over the room for any signs of danger. Satisfied that there wasn't any she took Ren's hand and guided him to the door slower than she would have liked, Ren's small legs would only go so fast. She paused at the doorway checking outside before turning around and kneeling in from of her son. She placed her hands on either side of his face before speaking. 

"Ren sweetheart, there's is going to be some very scary things out there okay but I want you to know that I'll keep you safe, it's okay to be afraid alright? Just don't let it stop you. Now we're going to run to the subway terminal and I don't want you to look back okay?". Ren gave her a timid nod. She kissed him on the forehead before letting go. Grabbing his hand she leads him out the door. 

She ran through the first path that leads away from their home. Leaves crunched underfoot and although they had only been running for a moment Ren was already breathless. They entered the towns area and Ren heard the screams of others being consumed and chased by Grimm but he dared not look where they came from. He saw flashes in his peripheral vision and that was enough to frighten him. From ahead an Ursa came charging at them. His mom pushed him to the side as she fought it. He crawled under a nearby bench watching his mom. The Ursa managed to hit her sending one of her guns skidding across the ground and landing close by to Ren. She fired at it before it finally went down. She stood there for a moment catching her breath and Ren stared at her in amazement. She looked over at the bench and gave him a small grin. 

"Come on my little lotus, let's go," he crawled out of his hiding spot heading towards his mother before he heard it. A child's scream from behind him. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Ren. He hesitated only for a second before picking up his mother's weapon. It felt right having it in his arms. He saw his mothers face a look of horror and shock and her running to him as she realized what he was going to do before he did. He turned around and ran towards the scream. Trapped between two garbage cans pressed against the wall was a small redhead. Ren fired at the Grimm startling it and drawing its attention . Everything started to fast forward again the Griffon came flying at him and would have grabbed him if he hadn't stumbled back and fallen. It screeched in annoyance and came flying back, this time, he knew it wouldn't miss. He threw his arms up in defense in front of him dropping his mother's weapon in the process. Closing his eyes he sat there in fear waiting for it to attack him. But it never did. He opened his eyes to find a large man with a hammer fighting the creature. He slammed his hammer on the creatures head effectively killing it. Ren stared at the man for a moment adrenaline running through him. He felt tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you little one for giving my daughter enough time to escape," the man collapsed in front of him. Leaving Ren in shock. 

"Raidyn!" He heard his mother call in a frantic tone. He could see that the man was breathing but barely. His mother knelt by the man and Ren glanced back over to where the girl should have been. She wasn't there but Ren didn't have time to fully process it. Instead, he approached both the man and his mother. He was talking but barely. 

"Tatsu please we both know I'm not making it out of this I'm too injured, you're boy Ren, right? Please take care of my little light," Ren looked at him confused for a moment before realizing he was talking about the girl. 

"Nora, that's her name. When you see her, give her this," he handed him the giant hammer and it seemed to fold in on its self-making it smaller and easier for him to carry.

"It's called Magnhild" he was breathing more heavily a pained expression on his face.

"Raidyn save your strength please," Ren's mother said. It was then he noticed his mother's hands pressed against a wound on his side. 

"Take care of her, please Ren" the man closed his eyes and drew in a shaky final breath then he was gone. A few tears slipped from his mother's eyes before she stood. She reached for the hammer and Ren instinctively pulled it closer to him. She looked at him for a moment before she picked him up and started running.   
\---------------------------------------------------  
"I'm sorry," Ren said his voice cracking.   
"It's not your fault Ren"   
"But if I'd listened..."   
"If you'd listened Nora wouldn't be here as well as Raidyn, you did the right thing my little lotus I'm very proud of you," Ren clutched the hammer closer to him. He had a job to do with it and he wasn't going to lose it just because he was careless. His mother quickly got them through their small village and away from the carnage and destruction taking place. They headed into the forest and it was disturbing how peaceful and serene it was compared to what was happening only minutes away from their village. His mother ran halfway to the subway terminal before she stopped dead and put Ren down. 

"Mom why'd you stop," Ren's mom looked at him a sorrow filled look in her eyes. It made Ren's stomach churn in fear. 

"Sweetheart I want you to go ahead of me without me okay? Can you do that?" 

"What n-no, NO" 

"I know you're scared my little lotus but I need you to be brave and head for the station once there get on and head to Vale find a man named Ozpin, tell him I sent you," Ren stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head tears already forming in his eyes. 

"No come with me mama please," she gave him a pained expression before kneeling down and kissing his forehead. 

"I can't my little lotus I have to go back to the village it's my duty as a hunter to protect those who cannot protect themselves," She paused giving him a sad smile. 

"I know you don't understand now but one day you will, I love you Ren," she stood up giving him her weapons as she did. 

"Take these my little lotus there called storm flower use them well and remember to find Ozpin now go, GO" Ren turned and ran. He knew this would be the last time he ever saw his mother alive. He followed the long winding trail to the station lungs burning from over exertion. The leaves that were bright red which Ren used to love as him and his parents walked through the forest reminded him now of the countless lives lost in his village. 

Luck seemed to be on his side as he reached the station a train had just pulled up to get some of the few survivors on board. 

"Women and children first! Please in an orderly fashion, this trains heading straight for Vale!" Ren heard an officer say. Even ran through the panicking crowd twisting and turning through their legs in order to avoid being trampled. Through it all, he did his best to try and spot the girl Nora. But the crowd pushed him too quickly into one of the compartments to get a good look. Within minutes, the train was full. Filled we as many people as could fit on. Many children sat weeping on the ground alone or with their parents. It left Ren feeling hollow as he would never again have his mother or father comfort him again and as he stood there watching everything unfold as the train moved he felt all the energy he had drain out of him. He sat on the ground legs crossed and began to cry loud wrecking sobs that shook his very frame. All the anger and fear from the day left him with every tear that trailed down his face and every wretched sob that escaped him and when Ren stopped crying hours later in the middle of the night there was a stifling silence, exhaustion quickly took over and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Two days. That's how long the train took to get to Vale normally it would have been shorter but with so many Grim being reported to be on its tracks they had waited quietly for a few hours for nearby hunters to clear them out on more than one occasion. In that time span, Ren created a little nook for himself to keep his things. A few times adults and other children tried to talk to him and each time he would give them a blank look and no response. He saw the pity in their eyes and he hated it. By the time they reached the station at Vale he was ready to run out the doors and way from all the crying and pitying. 

The cold air in Vale immediately hit his face the moment he stepped out and he could almost feel the nervous energy coming from the crowd of people emerging from the train. The crowd was directed by soldiers to a large hanger presumably for a large aircraft. There they handed out food, water, and medical attention. Through it, all Ren kept his belongings close and looked anyone, he thought could help him find out where to find the man named Ozpin his mother hand been talking about. Rather reluctantly a few hours later he decided to ask one of the soldiers for help. 

"E-excuse me could you help me?" Ren paused to see if the man was paying attention although he couldn't really tell due to the helmet the man wore, hoping that he had it he continued. 

"I'm looking for a man, his name is Ozpin my mom told me to contact him" the soldier didn't seem to react to this and Ren figured he should go find someone else, turning around he was about to leave before the soldier grabbed his arm. The soldier pulled him along and for a moment Ren was scared that he had done something wrong. He soldiers grip loosened a bit as they walked towards the front of the hanger. 

"General ----- this kid needs some help he said he was looking for a man named Ozpin" the general turned towards them a blank look on his face. 

"Leave him here soldier your dismissed" the soldier turned around and left leaving Ren in an awkward standing with the general. 

"Tell me, kid, why are you looking for Ozpin?"   
Ren stood there for a moment to intimidated to respond, realizing this the general crouched down coming down to his eye level. 

"Don't worry you're safe here now, kiddo can you answer my question?" The general put a hand on Ren's shoulder and it took all his willpower not to flinch away before responding in a meek voice. 

"I-uh my mom she said to find him, she said to come to Vale and find a man named Ozpin that's all I know" The general smiled at him before nodding.

"Are you Tatsu's son?" Ren nodded quickly and before he knew it he was being picked up and carried away. 

"I'll take you to Ozpin tomorrow you're actually in luck, me and Ozpin are good friends, for now, I'll take you to my room you can rest there do you want me to take those weapons-" at the mention of mention of taking them Ren drew them closer to his body and shook his head. It was the last gift his mother had given to him and the one promise he had made, he wouldn't break it.

"-or not," the general said as he continued to carry him. Ren realized as they went that they had headed into an airship but he was too tired to care any other time he would have thought it was amazing. The general placed him on the bed throwing a blanket on him. Ren was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
